Rude Reflections on Reno
by xxXRUDEXxx
Summary: Rude perhaps not as tough as he looks? Hiding something? This is what he really thinks about Reno, if it were true. How would you go about telling someone that cocky that you...'love' them? - plz review, would appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Rude. Reflections on Reno

He had been hurt before and there was nothing that would make him able to go through it again without his heart shattering. There was nothing like feeling betrayed. It was difficult to trust anyone, even talk to them again after that. Embarrassment?... maybe... or was it just the pain that he had never before experienced? He promised himself, for his own protection he'd never let himself love another woman. And so far…he was right.

He never thought that he'd love another man though. He wasn't gay. He tried so hard to deny it and make the feelings go away but when you know, you just know. You know? Saying it out loud to himself he could barely bring himself to do it: 'I've fallen in love with Reno.'

'I'll carry on like normal and eventually it'll go away. It just has to. I'll pretend that I haven't fallen for him. This is Reno though…. Probably already knows so he might as well hear it from me. What if he doesn't though? Is that fair? He'll understand, will probably joke about it. I hope.'

'What if he turns around and says to me: 'Rude, I don't think that we can be friends anymore,' and doesn't carry on to say he wants anything more. Or even worse he could say: 'I don't want to be your friend anymore.' That's the worst thing that could happen. I care more about our friendship than anything else. Of course I do.'

He couldn't avoid him. They were partners. Best friends. At work he couldn't concentrate properly, worrying about what was going to happen. He couldn't control it. It was down to Reno.

Hiding his teary eyes in the past had become easy because of his sunglasses. They were a mask from his true self. He looked a lot tougher than he was. But despite physical appearance Reno could read his friend like a picture book. It was clear to him.

"What's wrong buddy?" he'd ask. Rude hated lying to him. Reno was the one person he could turn to when he needed to. But he couldn't. Not yet anyway. And he hated having that taken away.

Just seeing him though seemed to make his worries disappear. That flash of red hair in the corridor, from his office lifted a smile onto his face. Did he feel ashamed? No. Just like that. No.

"Hey Rude, what you up to?" Reno's voice made Rude snap out of daydream. His eyes lit up, hidden behind dark screens.

'_Thinking of you…' _he thought to himself. "Paperwork," he answered.

"Just don't do it, I never do any follow up work after our missions." Reno said walking closer to Rude's desk.

"That's because I do it Reno." Rude smiled gazing into the redheads eyes.

"Oh yeah," Reno gave a cheesy grin that stopped when he noticed the smile on Rude's face. "What you laughing at?"

"I'm smiling," said Rude. '_Forgot that I was.' _

"Why are you smiling at me Rude?" asked Reno sounding like a child.

' _I love you… seeing you…. Can't help it.' _" Just because you never do paperwork, it's amusing." _ 'Please stop asking Reno, though I want you to know.'_

"Ok…. Well I apologise Rude but I have some serious work that I need to be getting on with."

"Right," Rude watched him walk away. _' It's time.' _

Sitting at the bar waiting for Reno to come worries flooded into Rude's mind. A text that said: 'Meet at the bar at 8 tonite? Must talk.'

A reply: 'ooh sounds serious baldie lol"

"Hey partner," Rude turned around on his chair to greet his friend with a nod and a smile. "Aah," Reno coughed slightly and pointed to his mouth with his second right hand finger.

'_How much I'd love to kiss your lips…' _Of course this meant: 'Rude I'm hungry' or 'Rude I'm thirsty', perhaps both. "Usual and what flavour?" he smiled.

"Yeah bitter and one packet of salted peanuts," he answered with another cheesy grin for the day. As he got the drinks in Rude realized that his partner's immaturity would probably make the situation a lot easier.

He handed him a glass and the packet of peanuts "Drink up, we're going for a walk."

"In the romantic moonlight," he said just having emptied the glass, "don't try and kiss me will ya Rudie?" he laughed.

'_Oh no…' _"Come on."

The two walked through alleyways and badly lit streets as Rude tried to find the words. Just as he was going to start though Reno would interrupt with something immature or inappropriate.

"I love you Reno." He quickly turned his face away and walked into another alley. He couldn't look Reno in the eyes. He was so embarrassed.

"It's alright Rude, I understand." Reno had stood up onto a wooden box so that he was as tall as Rude and he patted him on the head. "You're only human, it's not your fault I'm so sexy."

He couldn't help it, he had to look at him. He smiled, took off his glasses and slowly went to put his arms around Reno. He wasn't sure if it was ok or not. A cocky smile had formed on his partner's face. "You already knew didn't you…. Knew what I was going to say ?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Long?" asked Rude.

Reno nodded.

"And you still made me worry about telling you." Rude's arms rested on Reno's shoulders.

"Yeah."

"We ok?

"Doesn't bother me, partner," said Reno grinning as he stepped down off the box.

"Thanks," said Rude. Glasses back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Well now he knows. You've done it. But you don't feel any better do you? Idiot. Should have kept your mouth shut. "I love you Reno," idiot. Why did you tell him? I can't believe you... but he already knew.'

'You know how big is head is going to get now? He was cocky enough as it was, but now he'll be impossible to live with. No he won't... you'll love it.'

'No-one else can imitate his smirk. Those lush red lips slowly curling up against his snowy white skin. His mouth opening ...revealing his vampire teeth so evil looking but so sexy. Want him to run at you? Jump onto you? Hold you down? Want him to bite you, don't you?'

'Stop it. He'll be here in a minute, late as usual though. You're smiling in that way that you couldn't help yesterday. No wonder he could already tell how you felt. When he walks into a room no matter how bad you're feeling he makes you smile. He has such a hold on you and he doesn't even know it.'

'What are you saying? Rude you told him how you feel so even if he didn't know the hold he has on you he sure would now. Don't let him know it though. Don't remind him. You can't let him take advantage of your feelings, you've got to be able to say no to him.'

"Hey Rude, how you doing partner?" Reno stepped into the office and threw himself onto an office chair, forcing himself into the desk.

"Hey," he answered. He tried not to smile but he couldn't help it and the more he tried not to, the harder it became.

"You ok Rudie?" Reno continued steadying himself and walking over to his bald friend.

"Yeah," said Rude. He sat down at his desk trying to find something he could pretend to have to do.

"It's me isn't it?" said Reno. He stepped over to where Rude was sitting and rested his arm gently on Rude's shoulder. Rude didn't know what to say, he could only mutter. He prayed that this wasn't going to get serious because it did sound like Reno was getting genuinely about to have a serious conversation with him. "Is it because I'm just too sexy for life? It's hard isn't it Rude? I understand."

Rude didn't have to look behind him to tell that Reno was laughing. He could hear it. He know he'd be smirking though… so he did anyway. "Don't take the piss Reno."

"Sorry Rude," Reno stood to the side and lowered his head "but it is true though." That was typical Reno, couldn't stay serious for long. "I'll see you later Rude." He started to walk toward the door, he put his hand on the white frame and turned back his head. "and try not to miss me too much."

So he was going to be really cocky and big headed and take the piss and annoy Rude. If he wasn't like that though he wouldn't be Reno. That was what Rude loved about him. He was totally unique. He stood up for himself and always found the right words to get what he wanted. Nobody could refuse him, especially Rude. Being honest he'd probably do something really ridiculous like feed him chocolates in bed. That thought made him laugh but it was frighteningly true.

Nothing was that different really. Reno would always be cocky anyway. Rude had just given him another reason.


	3. These dreams I keep having

**A/N: **This chapter is kinda random. It's not like a proper storybased type thing but I had these ideas going through my head so just did it like this. (Thanks for the inspiration LWS) anywho...

* * *

**These Dreams I Keep Having**

As I go to sleep at night and in the morning as I wake, his face haunts me and as I dream...

Reno. Reno. Reno.

At least it's not a nightmare but maybe it's not right to think the things I do.

If haunted is what you'll call it then your ghost is always welcome.

Torment and annoy me partner... I'll still be there to catch you.

My closed eyes, my dreams create a heaven for us two.

Equals. Partners. Friends.

Location? Who cares about where we are if I can be with my Reno.

Space and freedom... you can use it, i'd be happy to just watch.

Be harsh and sarcastic. You don't mean it. It's funny and it's what you should do.

I'll ignore the signs and follow you... trust, without feeling the need to look up.

Towns. Cities. Stars.

The buildings that I pass all remind me of you, how you fell and I'm always ready.

Standing there with my eyes closed. Wanting you to need me there, arms out.

Mess around and joke... I'll know it's not true but i'll be there just in case.

I struggle to find the words, you can help me as I try to shut you up.

Talk. Laugh. Scream.

My silence has become easier to destroy when you're around... passive confidence.

Run wild and go insane, don't stop moving,not even in your sleep.

Hit me, push me away in unconciousness. I'll go, hate to be alone and come back to you.

As I look into your eyes, at your face, your arms... I think of how safe I feel.

Comfort. Trust. Love.

Though you scare me more than anybody else has I feel relaxed when I'm with you.

Maybe I don't show it, or look it. I'm so calm, feel strong, happy on the inside.

Reno mess with me, trick,don't ever change.You're right. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Beach

**A/N: **Once again another random chapter, i kinda went off on one. Since this story is about Reno i thought it might be an idea for the next chapter to actually have the real Reno in it as opposed to him just being in Rude's day dreaming. Anywho I hope you like this one.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Beach**

Elena asked me the other day, if I was trapped on a desert island and I could call over one person to stay with me, one person only to spend the rest of my life with, who would it be? Well I knew the answer to that one straight of. The name Reno automatically popped into my head. But wanted her to think I'd taken serious thought into it though, so I delayed a while.

"My best friend of course," I answered her smiling face.

"Really, Reno?" she looked kind of confused as she waited for my response. I just nodded. "But why?" I could tell she knew how harsh that must have sounded. "I mean doesn't he annoy you?" I nodded. "Torment you? Play harsh pranks? Insult your bald head like every day?"

"Yeah, but that's what makes him Reno." We both laughed a little at that, because we knew that that's why people love him, it makes him special. I know that I'd never change any of that.

* * *

If I had a dollar for every tear I've cried for you, though I'd never admit that outloud, I think we would be able to go to that island, or anywhere else you like. I don't mind where we go. But if someone gave me a dollar for every time you'd made me laugh or smile I could buy the world. I'd buy it for you.

I have this dream, well a daydream really of a clean white beach and a sparkling bluey green sea that makes a beat with it's waves. Then there's the sky, not blue but filled with warmth. Red, orange, pink, more red and not a dark cloud anywhere. White, green, red…

You are there and of course there's me leaning against a rock. Me looking at you and you simply staring out to sea. You stay like this for hours, just staring. You have a dog, a black and white husky, and he's crashing through the waves up ahead of us. You turn to me and smile, I try to pretend that I wasn't staring at you and really at the sea but of course you know. We start walking.

* * *

I wonder what would happen if we did ever end up on that island. It makes me laugh to think about it, which is partly the reason I am. Let's see… we'd need shelter, food and some form of entertainment. So picture it: Rude and Reno on a desert island. You'd be laid down on the sand drinking a beer and me asking you where the hell it came from and how you got it. You answer: 'because I'm cool.'

So there's the redhead laying down nice and relaxed staring into the sunset. Then there's me struggling with planks of wood and trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to build this shelter. Whilst at the same time finding you food and lighting that fire you asked for about half hour ago.

So I spend the rest of the day fetching you fruit coz it's all I can find. Later on we sit by the fire on the sand that I managed to light after lots of attempts, failed and laughed at. I start to eat, I'm hungry and tired after a hard days work. You complain and throw yourself face first into the sand … giving yourself something else to moan about.

"Rudie, what the hell is this?" "It's fruit it's dirty! I cant eat this crap."

"It's all that there is Reno. It's an uninhabited…"

"I got sand all in my hair aswell."

"Reno," you look at me, "go to sleep," I say as I turn to stare at the shore. Before I turn back to you you've already gone and you look so quiet and peaceful. 'Bless him…' I think to myself, 'all that work must have tired him out.'

Thinking now I'd be on a deserted island nobody knows where and probably with an extremely small chance of rescue. On the other hand I'd have a nice warm fire, a new exciting place to explore, no worries about work, a gorgeous view… and a Reno. For some reason, I have a feeling that I'd be ok.


	5. Whenever You're Gone

**A/N:** WOO a chapter with Reno in it ! i think it's pretty long lol anyway...

* * *

Chapter 5. When you're gone.

"Hey Rude," screamed Reno swaggering in to his partners office. "Guess what day it is today buddy." Rude looked up from the work he was doing and looked at Reno as if to say… 'go on' but really thinking 'what a stupid question Reno, it's Friday.'

"It's Friday! Woo!" the redhead threw his arms into the air. "You know what that means Rudie, we can go out and get drunk."

"Can't wait." Rude replied neutrally. He didn't mean it to sound sarcastic but he couldn't be honest and run around screaming like Reno did. He didn't like doing that, but it was kind of like a mask. Then he saw the expression on his friends face… "yeah Reno, it's gonna be great," he said with a smile. It really wasn't that difficult.

"Where shall I meet you Rude?" Reno asked as he messed with some of the papers on Rude's desk.

"In the bar, say 7 or something?" He answered as he saw what Reno was doing. He'd moved everything out of order. All of Rude's paperwork was completely messed up. Oh well, it's Reno isn't it. Small price to pay for such a great friend.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then and don't forget to bring some money baldie." Reno left the room and Rude doubted whether or not Reno actually knew when they were meeting.

"You're a bit early aren't you?" said Rude catching Reno's eye as he stepped up to the bar. "You're never early."

"Hey I resent that Rude, I'm early sometimes." He said waving at the barman.

"Name one time you can remember." Rude didn't expect that Reno would be able to actually answer him so he started talking to the barman to get them some more drinks. "Cheers," he said as they were handed over, "hey how much has Reno had already?" he whispered.

"Enough," was his reply.

The bald man carried the pints over to a table that Reno now had his feet resting on.

"Say Rude," said Reno just before necking his beer, "did you know that you are incredibly bald?"

"What?" Rude was in some sort of disbelief that Reno had just said that. He took a minute to try and think about how to respond to that while at the same time Reno finished his partner's drink. "Hang on, what the hell do you mean incredibly bald?"

"As bald as a person can get, I mean Rude" ha said slowing " you don't have any hair man."

"That's what bald means," Rude replied trying his best not to laugh, "there's only one degree of baldness Reno." Seeing that he wasn't even paying attention, Rude stood up and headed out of the door to get his friend noticing a little bit.

He was outside in the cold before Reno ran out screaming "Oi baldie! What the hell?"

"We're walking." Said the Turk taking hold of his partner's hand. They continued to walk like this as if it were perfectly normal for them and Rude wondered how long it would be until Reno actually acknowledged it.

They walked about a block before Reno opened his mouth and muttered, "errm baldie."

"Yeah?" Rude replied looking sideways at Reno.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"I'm not." He smiled. The two were still walking through the dark streets.

"What?" Reno's voice raised, "that made no sense bald."

"You could have let go if you wanted to," Rude let go of his friend's hand and lifted his arm to rest it across Reno's shoulder. This was a person he had been friends with for a long time but for some reason it felt like he didn't even know him and it was almost hard.

"Why doesn't this feel weird?" asked Reno as he looked up at Rude who turned away. 'Doesn't it?' thought the Turk. 'Really?'

"Coming up?" Rude asked Reno as he turned the key in the door of his apartment.

"Didn't even notice we were here," Reno lifted his head then nodded. They went in and up the stairs to Rude's living room which was quite unlike Reno's. He knew that wasn't going to last long though. Any time Reno was round he left a very obvious trail of things behind him.

"Make yourself at home," Rude said amusedly after Reno had lay on his couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Reno nodded with a cheesy grin and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Something healthy or something nice?" said Rude as he turned round.

"What do you think baldie?" Reno grabbed the remote.

Rude disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with his arms filled with cans, and a jam sandwich.

"Ah my favey , cheers bald," he took a bite out of his sandwich then set It down on the table to get a can from off the couch just to pass it to Rude how opened it and handed it back to Reno. Rude laughed. "Shut up Rude," said Reno finishing his sandwich, "could have done it myself If I wanted to."

"Yeah ok then," Rude replied sarcastically.

As Reno flicked through the channels without paying that much attention Rude drank as he sat back and relaxed. If he were on his own and doing the same thing as Reno he would be extremely bored but just having Reno there made it fun. Being with him made even the most dull situations exciting.

They spent the next few hours flicking few the annoying shopping channels whilst they ridiculed how stupid the products were and how bad the acting was. Then they moved on to music channels and talked for a little bit. Reno soon got bored of that so turned over to children's cartoons that he swore he'd never watched before.

"Reno, what the hell is this?" said Rude who for the second time that day was in some sort of disbelief.

"I don't know," Reno quickly changed channel to a random number without looking, "Wow that's gotta hurt, don't feel jealous of that guy, " he said looking at Rude's frightened face.

"Reno please turn over." Rude looked disgusted at the picture.

Reno turned over. He laughed at mocked Rude's expression but he did it eventually. Rude didn't pay very much attention what to. He was perfectly content with looking at Reno.

He just sat there, smiled and watched as the redhead slowly crept into his arms. Rude's heart started to beat suddenly faster and he was unsure of what was happening. Did he do that on purpose?

"Reno," he whispered into his ear. Reno made a contented sigh and moved his head closer into Rude who run his hand gently over his friend's hair and whispered again. 'He's asleep," thought Rude sighing. He slid himself out gently from underneath Reno so that we wouldn't wake him and grabbed a duvet to throw over him.

As he lowered the edge of the cover against the top of Reno's shoulders he noticed how different and innocent looking he was when he was asleep, not so crazy or threatening. He lifted his neck gently and placed it back down on a pillow.

He thought about how Reno was so quiet for the time yet just him being there seemed to make so much difference to Rude's feelings. Seeing his friend like this though was difficult because he knew that he would never be able to be with him. He was far away but he felt so close at the same time.

He thought to himself at that moment, 'it's not the most important thing to me' and it wasn't. 'I will always love you regardless of your feelings and will always be your friend. Your best friend. I'll care for you, look after you and will always miss you, whenever you're gone.'


	6. A random naked Reno

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter and i don't know what the hell happened with the story, it's gone a bit random. Hope you like it though. (and i can't explain about the title it's either the best or worst ever.)

* * *

A random naked Reno

"Reno," the bald Turk said in a raised voice as he lightly shook his partners sleeping head. It was 12am and Rude he thought that it was about time Reno should be woken up. Rude himself of course had been up since 9 having showered, dressed, eaten and tidied the area around Reno a little. "Reno," he continued nudging him and Reno responded by grabbing hold of Rude's arm and rolling over taking it with him. "Reno!" The bald man shouted this time as he leant over his partner with the want of getting his hand back.

"Uhhh…. Wha… Bald," was his reply as Reno turned round and sat up. He stretched out his arm, letting go of Rude's, in the direction of a half empty can on the floor that Rude hadn't spotted. He picked it up and confusedly handed it to Reno who drank.

"Nice, tasty?" Rude found it amusing how Reno could just have woken up and have a sudden thirst for alcohol. He watched him reminded of a baby with a bottle and as he finished it off the redhead nodded and grinned. All of a sudden for no obvious reason to Rude, his partner started laughing so hard that he clutched his chest.

Rude got a little self conscious as the Turk appeared to be laughing at him. "Err… Reno…" he said with anticipation. He guessed that the confused expression on his face would be enough for Reno to guess that he was waiting for an explanation.

Eventually amongst his laughter Reno managed to stutter a sentence. "I'm sorry bald it's just that I was thinking if I drew a line down the middle of your head, it'd look like an ass," as soon as he'd finished Reno carried on laughing sitting up and holding his chest.

This was another one of those precious moments with Reno that Rude honestly just loved. He didn't quite know how to react to it and did his best to hold back his laughter. At the same time several questions jumped into his head like: 'what the hell made him think of that?' 'did he dream it?' and 'I can't believe he just said that to me, is he for real?' It was things like this that made him a lot of the time speechless.

He soon noticed one of Reno's usual gestures and he knew what it meant for him. The redhead put his left hand up to him mouth and pointed inside making a kind of loud 'ahh' sound.

"Certainly, and what do you want?" said Rude smiling. It worried him a little that he'd do absolutely anything that Reno told him to, as soon as, and this time he hadn't actually said a word. "I'm sure I'll find something," he said as Reno stood up and shrugged his shoulders, 'you can use the shower if you want," he continued.

"Meh," was Reno's simple response.

"Sorry I don't have a hair brush I can lend you Reno," said Rude who'd started to tidy the duvet and cushions on the sofa.

Reno laughed as he opened the bathroom door which was just on the other side of the room, "Course you don't baldie, see ya."

Rude once again had some time to himself like before when of course Reno had been asleep. But when he wasn't with Reno he was either doing something for Reno, or just thinking of him. And this time it was both. He was about to enter the kitchen when the noise of trickling water surprised him and his immense detective skills told him that Reno was in the shower.

He loved it when Reno took a shower, not because he thought he was unclean or anything, and it had nothing to do with any hole in the bathroom door, it was because of the outcome of it. Whenever Reno took a shower the next good few moments were spent by him trying to make his hair messy again. Rude of course never had this problem and he found it amazing how Reno could carry off that look. He made something that was so out of control look good.

Rude went into his kitchen to get Reno some breakfast. He ignored his fridge, instead going straight for what he called 'the Reno cupboard.' Unfortunately this didn't mean opening a door to a magical world of tiny little Reno folk. But instead it was what he called the place where he kept all of the food that Reno had ever requested for breakfast, which included: a bowl full of sugar with a spoonful of cereal, packets of tortilla chips, ginger nut biscuits and several bottles of fizzy stuff. A whole cupboard in his kitchen for his best friend, now that's love.

"Hey baldie," shouted Reno from the doorway of the kitchen, "hurry up, I'm starving."

"Reno," Rude replied just before turning around soon deciding what he was going to say to his partner, "Put some clothes on, you're getting the floor all wet."

"Oh," said Reno looking down, "didn't even realise, hello." He casually walked over to Rude who turned around not to face him . "What you making bald?" Reno leaned towards Rude and slid his head underneath Rude's arm which was rested on the table. Rude tried to ignore him and carried on with what he was trying to do. "Ah cereal eh, and how many sugars is that?"

"5," answered Rude quickly despite his mind's distraction.

"That's disgusting, give me that spoon." Rude handed him the spoon and Reno started piling more sugar onto his cereal Rude laughed and left the room to get his friend a towel. By the time he got back Reno was leaning against the counter eating his cereal.

"Here, cover yourself up," Rude threw the towel at him.

"Why," Reno asked smirking, "I don't mind and we both no that it doesn't bother you bald."

"Have you got milk in there?" asked Rude as Reno wrapped the towel around his hips.

"Hmm?" Reno said, then a couple of seconds later, "oh the cereal, nah couldn't find it."

"Didn't look did you?" Rude knew the answer, he knew Reno too well. He also knew the even Reno had the common sense to know that milk was generally found in a fridge. He noticed that Reno had put his bowl down.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now, sorry Rude," Reno laughed and ran his fingers through his hair to mess it up and push it back off his face.

As the redhead walked away Rude started wondering whether or not he had done that on purpose, he'd definitely joked about it on purpose. He knew that Reno was cocky, but would he be so mean as to walk about naked deliberately because of what Rude had told him? Then again, this was probably the best reaction he could have got, I mean it was Reno.


	7. Leaning into the darkness

**A/N:** Yay chapter 7! i'm quite anxious to see what people make of this chapter, well there's only one way to find out. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks, hope you'll like it!

* * *

Leaning into the Darkness.

"Reno? What are you doing here? it's 2 in the morning." The Turk just stood there, leaning against the frame of Rude's bedroom door and said nothing. "Are you ok? What do you want?" All that he saw move was his partner's head, slowly and towards the floor. "That is you right Reno?" Rude raised his voice and was aware how scared sounding he was, it was irrational because he had no reason to be. Of course it was Reno, his hair was shining bright red even in the dark. He'd heard no sounds that would suggest a break in and he'd questionably given Reno a set of keys.

"Yeah bald, it's me." Relief washed over Rude as his friend finally spoke, but then worry. Something had to be wrong, why was he out in the first place? And why the hell was he just stood there in the dark? Rude sat up some more, leaned forwards and stared into the darkness, waiting for Reno to do something, or say something.

He was about to do something really harsh, Rude could just feel it. The possibilities were so wide that it was impossible to guess anything, he was so unpredictable but Rude loved that. He didn't like the waiting though if he knew something was coming. Reno could go from total silence to complete maniac in a split second but Rude trusted that his partner would never actually hurt him, on purpose anyway. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Reno!" he shouted, but still the red head did nothing. The Turk decided that it was a good idea to go over to Reno himself, instead of waiting for his friend to come to him. He moved the duvet aside, stood up and moved towards Reno. Leaning down he whispered into his ear, lifting Reno's head, "Reno, why are you here?"

"I wanna sit down," was all his reply as Reno pointed to the bed and then slowly he sat down. Rude done the same thing in attempt to try and get some sort of an explanation from his friend and all of a sudden became very conscious of the fact the he was half naked, and kind of cold.

"So you just came to sit down?" Reno shook his head and Rude thought to himself 'great, an in depth answer.'

Reno turned to his right and grabbed hold of Rude's chest, throwing his arms around him he uttered the word, "bald." Rude really didn't know what to do, he looked down at his partner's head that was pushed against his ribs and realised that he could probably hear how fast his heart was beating.

He tried 'Reno' but the words just didn't come. They were blocked out, so he thought he'd take his chances and push some boundaries. He attempted to run his fingers slowly through Reno's hair, but failed. Not because he couldn't bring himself to do it or anything, he tried it just wasn't possible, it was so knotty. Instead Rude found himself brushing his hand lightly over the top of Reno's hair, then across his cheek. He did this all so slowly to give Reno a chance to react or object, but the redhead did nothing. Perhaps he was asleep, that was always a possibility.

"Reno," he whispered and lifted his hand under Reno's neck, Reno followed and raised his head.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

He took Reno by the arms, getting him to stand whilst Rude stayed on the bed. Once again he started to touch his partner moving from his face, to his fiery hair, down to his neck. Then a boundary, Rude slowly started to unbutton Reno's shirt. Top to bottom with his right hand and holding his partner with the other.

This he did without looking up at Reno's face he just concentrated on the buttons, each one gradually separating faster. Then he tore off his partner's open shirt, the jacket coming with it and threw them onto the floor.

He thought it was time to do the thing that he had wanted to do for a very long time. Taking hold of Reno's fingers he leaned into the darkness and kissed him. Such a simple thing made him so nervous at first and he didn't know why, but it was worth the waiting. He felt like he could stay like this forever, but he wanted to be closer to him still.

Rude took hold of Reno's belt, opened it, and as soon as he did the remainder of his uniform fell straight to the floor. He took his partner's neck in both hands and lifted his chin so that he could look into Reno's eyes. And the look that he found was one that he couldn't determine.

He kissed him, he run his fingers through the hair that hung over Reno's eyes, over and over again he kissed him like he wasn't ever going to stop. At that moment he remembered everything he'd ever said to Reno, how cocky Reno was, and what happened Saturday afternoon. He'd tried to ignore Reno as much as he could at the time. Then he remembered something that had went through his mind… 'that can't be all Reno… he's a lot shorter than me.' A slightly awkward situation for Rude, but funny for Reno.

Then he stopped. Rude pulled away from Reno's lips and moved to his neck. Kissing him, biting his neck, his chest, his stomach…faster. And faster still.

* * *

Everything was dark and Rude found himself sitting up in silence, shaking. He looked around the room for Reno and then he realised that he was alone. His friend wasn't leaning in the doorway now and he hadn't been at all. The Turk sat for a while, just empty.

He threw the duvet off the bed, stood up, then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. In his living room he paced. Walking backwards and forwards over and over he tried to get the thoughts of his dream out of his mind but all he could ever think about recently was Reno.

He hated himself for that, so much. The last time he truly loved someone he had his heart broken and he promised himself to never let that happen again by blocking out any feelings of love. But he had never met anyone to really feel that for, except Reno.

It wasn't logical either. He'd thought of Reno as his best friend for a long time and was happy with that, so did something happen to make his feelings grow? Or were they just buried inside his heart all along? One thing was for sure though and this worried him. Reno realised it long before even Rude had figured it out.

He put his hands on his head as he continued walking circles, he couldn't discard those images from his dream, from his mind. It was all Reno. He craved for his dream to become reality but disliked himself for craving it so much.

The coffee table was turned over and the glasses, the remotes and all the papers underneath it were scattered across the floor. Going into the kitchen he picked up the first things that he came across and launched them into all different directions. Some things smashed and shattered; some things broke others; and some just made a mess that Rude would eventually have to clear up.

But he was still angry and needed something else to use. He just found himself punching the back of his front door repeatedly not really knowing what he was doing or why. He just kept hitting the blue painted metal frame of the door, denting it and then staining it. That's when he stopped when he saw the blood that he didn't notice until it was on the door itself.

He took a step back and examined his knuckles. They were numb, and so was Rude. He decided that he needed to sleep now and would clear up this mess in the morning. But at least he had managed to create himself another mess that was easy to clear up. He finally had something that he could use to take his mind off Reno.


	8. When Enough Is Enough

**A/N: **This is it, the last chapter. I can't really explain the randomness of the ending, I was just in a stupid mood I guess. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

When enough is enough.

As he woke up for the second time that day Rude remembered what he had done in the early hours and he sat for a while on the edge of his bed not wanting to face the mess that he knew he'd made. He looked at the clock, it was just after 10am. He wanted to just go back to sleep but that would mess up his sleep and he had to get into work early tomorrow. He didn't even want to think about going in because he didn't want to have to face Reno. He felt so embarrassed.

'Sort yourself out Rude,' he'd think to himself, 'this is so stupid.' He stood up and left his bedroom. In the living room he was motionless as he looked over the overturned table and scattered papers. The kitchen floor was smothered with shattered glass and porcelain and the inside of the Turk's front door had gone from a dark blue to parts smeared with a red and brown colour.

That's when he lifted his arms slightly at the elbows and looked down at his knuckles encrusted with the blood that he forgotten was there. "Great," he whispered.

He knelt down and started to pick up the papers covering the floor, and organised them into random piles. Some of it was from work, or bank statements, and others that were once well sorted. But Rude didn't much care now. He turned the table back over and started stacking the untidy piles back underneath the table where they once were.

Now for the first time, in a long time, Rude wasn't thinking about Reno. Feeling incredibly stupid was the main thing that was going through his mind. He finished the living room mess quite quickly, mainly because he didn't care enough to do it properly. He'd have to with the door though because that would take a little more explaining.

He turned to go into the kitchen which was full of the broken pieces of Rude's plates and glasses. The floor was almost completely covered with the remains and the Turk had nothing on his feet. He treaded carefully over to the sink and reached for a plastic bowl that hadn't broken. It was filled with bleach and hot water, a scouring pad was thrown in and then Rude run his bloody hands under the hot water to give his fingers a bit more movement.

He spent the next half hour slowly washing away the blood from his front door that was now slightly dented. The dried blood made his fingers stiff and painful, and the water in the bowl was dyed a pinkish colour.

After the door was dry, the kitchen floor was swept and Rude started to feel a little hungry. Realising that he didn't actually have any plates or bowls left he settled on toast. He decided that he should probably buy some more at some point but there wasn't any real rush. He wasn't that bothered and the guest he had over most often wasn't one that would be bothered about eating off a plate.

'I should probably get dressed or something,' he thought to himself, 'no point though, I'm not going anywhere.' He didn't want to his reflection in the bathroom mirror, didn't want to look at himself. He went into his bedroom to grab some gloves from his bedside table and put them on to cover his bloody knuckles. He didn't try to clean them up because he knew they'd just bleed even more. He just put his gloves on to cover it up and try and forget about it. He couldn't see the cuts anymore, but he knew what the gloves were for.

The Turk couldn't be bothered to go out, or do anything else so he chose to spend the rest of the day watching TV until it was time for him to go to sleep.

The next morning on his way to work Rude thought about how his day would go. A fantastic Monday morning and he could put money on Reno showing up late and probably with a hangover, or actually drunk.

He pushed open the doors of the Shin-Ra building, headed for the elevator and eventually to his office where he sat for a while at his desk messing with his pen.

"Hey Rude," Elena said as she stepped into the room, "Reno not here yet?" The blonde stood there smiling, and seemed incredibly cheery and upbeat for an early Monday morning at work.

"I haven't seen him," replied the Turk shaking his head, Elena's attitude making him smile. "Doesn't mean that he's not here though, be careful, keep a sharp eye out Elena."

The blonde laughed a little and turned her head looking behind her, just in case. "Have you been to see Tseng yet at all?" Rude shook his head. "Ok, well I'll go talk to him and see what has to be done." Leaving the room she spoke, "Bye Rude."

"Well Reno, that's gotta be a new record," the Turk said as his friend walked into the room, "you're only about twenty minutes late today." The redhead had clearly just got out of bed, his hair was such a mess but he still looked good. He looked amazing to Rude.

"Hey bald," said Reno pushing some of Rude's files over on his desk so that he could sit down. "Why aren't you working? You're always working." Reno asked.

"Elena's gone to see Tseng to see if there's anything that needs doing, only takes one of us to ask." As Rude answered his friend he kept trying to look him in the eye, and not at his body. He didn't seem to be able to manage it so he didn't look at him at all. It wasn't very fair either, Reno sitting on his desk like that, right up close, almost challenging him, saying: 'go on Rude, you know you want to.' "I'm just saving energy," he continued finally raising his head to Reno.

"Who are you and what have you done with the genuine bald?" Reno shouted. "Rude doesn't ever not work." The redhead had started swinging his legs over the edge of Rude's desk and had casually started to snack on one of his partner's pencils.

Rude grinned and laughed almost silently. "How's that going down?" he asked gesturing towards the pencil.

Before his partner could answer he continued, "So how come you're so early today? Did you have a little accident, woke you up did it?"

"Baldie," said Reno sarcastically serious, standing he took the pencil remains from his mouth, "are you suggesting that wonderful moi, a fully grown man," Rude grinned, "and a Turk got up early because I did a rather childish thing by doing a wee in my sleep?"

Rude laughed. For the first time in a while he laughed properly, and Reno's face was a picture. He sighed happily, "Reno mate you couldn't have sounded any more childish if you tried."

"I'm not childish," shouted Reno folding his arms in a strop and leaning to one side. Rude was still very much smiling. "Anyway you silly, silly bald I had no accident. I don't even know why I'm early. I just am so meh!"

Rude stood up and stretched out his arms walking towards Reno who still had his serious-evil look on his face. He looked down at his partner, hugged him and shook his hand quickly through his hair. "Baldie, stop it!!" Reno screamed, "you're messing it up!"

"Guys?" Elena walked in the room with a shocked look and smile on her face as Rude let go of Reno and they quickly moved away from each other, facing Elena. "umm sorry to interrupt you two but Tseng says he wants to see all of us in his office."

"And it took you all that time to find that out?" Reno said pushing his hair back again, thinking he was about to mock Elena, "what the hell have you been doing over there?"

"I could ask you two the same thing," she replied smugly having finally silenced the cocky Turk.

"We'll be along in a minute Elena," said Rude who could see his partner was struggling to find a reply himself.

"Okay, I'll see you over there," Rude nodded. "Bye Reno," she said leaving the office.

"Ahh bald," the tone of Reno's voice told Rude exactly the kind of conversation that was about to come from his friend, he knew him too well. "You need to control yourself Rude, I know that it must be hard sometimes but you can't just go grabbing hold of me at work." Reno was smirking, they way Rude loved it and sounded so full of himself.

'Why you cocky little…' Rude thought, 'right…' "I'm sorry Reno, you're absolutely right, you're just so sexy though I can't resist sometimes."

Reno was a bit unsure of what he was hearing, 'Rude wouldn't just admit that, and admit that that I was right.'

"Hey I can always just get the sexy little bastard drunk… and then we'll see," said Rude looking away from Reno.

"Err, Rude?" said Reno who was slightly nervous.

"Oh, sorry Reno, I didn't just say that out loud did I?" the Turk turned and looked at his partner, trying to conceal his grin. He moved slowly toward Reno.

"You wouldn't really do that would you bald?" Reno did wonder for a second.

"No… of course not." Rude purposely laughed and put his arm around the smaller Turk's shoulder. He loved winding his friend up and he realised that he was happy just by being with him. He loved his best friend no matter what kind of relationship they had because Reno would always be the same. Nothing could change that. He patted his friend lightly on the shoulder and said, "Come on little Reno, we've got work to do."

* * *

**A/N: **Thankies to everyone who reviewed! I'm doing a new story sometime starring Reno! yay, so check it out!


End file.
